


How To Feel Better When You're Angry

by Dream_addicted



Series: Hollywood Undead One Shots [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anger, DaGuppz Style, Fuck the World, M/M, Oh shit I'm angry too, One Shot, Rage, Surprise Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you're out of your mind with rage, because your life sucks and people around you are simply idiots who cannot understand nothing, you have to find a more natural way to feel better.<br/>Johnny is extremely angry, he just want to smash things and beat the shit out of the first person he meets.<br/>And he surely meets someone on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Feel Better When You're Angry

Johnny gritted his teeth, rage flowing inside him like a hurricane. He was angry because life was shit, he was angry because he couldn’t get enough drunk to pass out, he was angry because everyone around him seemed to make fun of his problems. He just wanted to react, just wanted to destroy everything in order to take revenge, make the others feel what he was feeling now.

He was walking down some street in the outskirts, he couldn’t even remember well which one. Stomping hard on the cobblestones, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie, the young man was almost running along the road, whispering some furious words to himself.

His existence was pathetic, his life worthless. He just spent the day napping on the sofa, half dressed, or fucking some chick or drinking. He didn’t do anything else, not even writing songs.

Johnny shouted in rage, hitting with his fist the first thing next to him, in this case, a call box. The glass, already broken by some other kids, fell completely into pieces, shatters cutting the skin of his knuckles, sending a shake of adrenaline all along his spine. He growled again, returning to his walk, feet going on their own.

No, this was not right. He wanted to see someone suffer, he wanted to look into some eyes and see fear, desperation, pleading. He was so damn frustrated that he could easily grab a guy by his throat and choke him to death simply using his hands.

“Hey man! What happened to ya? Too many dicks in da ass?” shouted a boy, clearly shitfaced, to him from the other side of the street, the laughs of his friends following the joke.

Johnny stopped suddenly, his eyes bloodshot, light blue irises firmly gazing at those kids. They were few years younger than him, surely high and drunk, but it was ok. That was exactly what he wished for.

With a smile that was everything but reassuring, the man walked across the road towards the gang of boys. They were still laughing, pointing fingers at him, making fun of him. Johnny sprung against the one who talked before, grabbing his hand and twisting his wrist in a unnatural way. The boy screamed shocked, the guys around him shutting their mouths, widening eyes and getting away from the older man, fleeing each one in a different direction and leaving their fellow friend behind.

“What? Isn’t it good, boy?” spat with rage Johnny, a creepy and satisfied smile cracking his face. His arm rotated more and the boy fell on his knees, moaning in pain as he watched his hand.

“P-Please…”

“Yeah, buddy. Plead more, I like it” growled the man, giggling like a maniac. He pushed harder and at a certain point he heard a snap, the hand he was holding suddenly motionless and flaccid.

The boy cried out in desperation, tears flowing down his cheeks, his voice broken. He was suffering like hell, the bones of his hand broken. Johnny felt a wave of pleasure shake his body, almost sexually exciting him. That fucker who dared to joke on his pain was now paying his error, and this was extremely satisfying. Oh, look at this pretty face, at those blue eyes so innocent that now were begging him to stop, his lovely and chubby cheeks drawing a suffering face.

Johnny didn’t know what to do. Rape him? Beat the shit out of the boy? Or simply scare and let him go away?

Or maybe, even kill him.

Oh, decisions, decisions, decisions. He was really tempted between raping and killing, but those bright eyes were too precious to be stained like that.

He held the boy’s hand to make him stay motionless and with the other slapped his face hard. Once, twice, three times, droplets of his own blood flying on the guy’s face, staining those beautiful cheeks. When he stopped, the lower lip of the boy was completely red and swollen, a purple bruise slowly appearing on his cheek where Johnny hit him.

“You little fucker. You’re lucky that you have beautiful eyes and that I like them, because otherwise you would have been already dead”.

The guy moaned and whined desperate, his wrist already bloated and his hand pale. He must have experienced probably the worst pain in his entire life, and the expression he was making was absolutely heart breaking. But Johnny’s heart was already black, even that couldn’t touch him.

He let go the boy, who fell on the ground in front of him, his face hitting the concrete. Whining loudly, he slowly got up, his good hand supporting all his weight.

Johnny smiled, grabbing his chin with one hand and lifting his head up.

“What is your name, beauty?” smiled wildly the blue eyed man. The boy trembled and gulped, opening slowly his mouth to talk.

“J-Jordon…”

“Well Jordon, you learnt an important lesson tonight: never fuck with me. Did you understand? Never” whispered threatening the man, kicking his head with force and making the young boy pass out.

Johnny looked down at the guy with a disgusted face. He hated weak people. He turned around and returned walking down to the street, a little calmer than before, but still nervous and irritated.

Jordon, uh?

What wonderful blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My spirit animal is surely DaGuppz.  
> With less blood stored in the wardrobe and more reflessive thoughts.


End file.
